1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to farm implements, more particularly, is concerned with a hay rake having extendable arms thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hay rakes have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,702 dated Apr. 11, 1995, Lewis described a retro-fittable wide windrow apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,135 dated Nov. 11, 1997, Menichetti described a pull type V-rake. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,312 dated Jan. 15, 2008, Cicci, et al., described an adjustable hay rake. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,351 dated Sep. 5, 2006, Rowse, et al., described a foldable hay rake. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,488 dated Dec. 28, 2004, Menichetti described a towable hay rake with an automatic steering mechanism. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,354 dated Aug. 22, 2000, Luhn, et al., described a rake apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,175 dated May 6, 2008, Scott disclosed a method and apparatus for a hay rake. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0059790 dated May 23, 2002, Paulsen disclosed a combined baler and rake apparatus.
While these hay rakes may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.